Camp Half Blood Meets Camp Half Blood
by camphalfbloodchild
Summary: What happens when the real Camp Half-Blood meets A Camp Half-Blood based on the books? Nico Di Angelo has to go check out the Camp Half-Blood in Austin, Texas. Let's just say things don't start out so well when he gets put in the Zues cabin.
1. Nico Gets a Quest, Kind of

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

It was a normal day in Camp Half-Blood, you know, the usual lava wall and sword fighting. Ever since the war ended last year, more and more demigods have arrived. Most of the former undetermined were placed in new cabins. Sadly, I was still sibling less. Hades (aka my dad) had kept his promise and didn't have children after WWII (unlike two other gods I know). It's not like I didn't have friends, though. I had Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and all the little Aphrodite girls seemed to follow me around, like I was a Jonas brother or something. Dad also let me visit Bianca whenever I wanted, as long as I played with Cerberus and took him on walks (I once tried to take him around LA. Lets just say that mortals don't respond well to a giant three-headed dog prancing down Sunset Blvd.)

I was in my cabin when someone knocked on the door.

"If your from Aphrodite," I yelled, "GO AWAY!!"

The door opened and Grover walked in.

"Oh," I said, "it's you."

"Hey Nico." Grover sighed.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"He and Annabeth went down to the lake for a little 'Percabeth' time" the satyr responded. Grover didn't bother wearing his Rasta cap or fake feet inside camp. We were safe here.

"Figures." I said, "Well, if they're in the lake, they will probably be there for another hour or two, so do you want to hang out?"

"Can't," Grover sighed again, "Juniper is taking me to meet her tree parents, and I came down here because Chiron asked me to get you. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay," I replied, " see you later. Good luck with Juniper!"

"Thanks, later."

As I ran up to the Big House I saw the Stoll brothers sneaking around the Ares cabin. Whatever they were doing, I did _not_ want to be around when Clarisse found out. I got to the steps of the Big House and saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle.

"Drat!" Mr. D yelled as his cup filled with diet coke, "I wish I had a pinochle partner who wasn't so good."

"Ah, Nico!" Chiron said when he saw me, "Just in time to let me win. Good timing!"

"Uh, Grover said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Right! Well you see, one of our demigods said they heard about another Camp Half-Blood, in Austin, Texas." Chiron explained. "We would like you to scout it out, see whether it really is a sister branch, or just some hocus pocus baloney."

"So," I responded, "This is like a quest?"

"Yes," Chiron said, "only you don't have to receive a prophecy."

"I got a prophecy for you!" yelled Mr. D, "never play pinochle with a centaur named Chiron!!"

I ignored Mr. D and thought about this. I had never been to Texas. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"How am I going to get to Austin?" I asked.

"Well," Chiron started, "we chose you because we thought it would be easy for you to shadow travel there. It's too far for Argus to drive, and we wouldn't dare send you in a plane. Also, it's two short notice for you to go on foot, because you have to be there Monday. If you left tomorrow, that would give you a whole day to rest."

"Ok then," I said, "I'm going to Texas."

* * * * *

That night after I packed my bag (ambrosia, sword, list of supplies for camp, etc.) I decided to go down to the underworld. I had my own passage way down there which I had to really fight for. Chiron only agreed if we put it outside the camp boundaries, and if I was the only one to know about it. When I got down there I went strait to play with Cerberus. I hadn't played with him in over a week and I figured I owed it to him. I had bought with me his favorite type of toy: a red ball, courtesy of Annabeth Chase.

"Hey boy!" I yelled, "Look what I bought you!"

Cerberus barked so loudly that it disturbed the dead. He came pounding toward me and jumped, landing right on me. If that wasn't bad enough, he started licking me, one head at a time.

"No boy!" I yelled. "Eww, get off me! I bought your ball!"

That got his attention. I played with him some more and after a while I had to say good-bye. It was 10:00PM in the mortal world, and I know Chiron wanted me well rested to shadow travel. I couldn't believe it, tomorrow, I was going to Texas.


	2. Skeletons and Shadow Traveling

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I glanced at the clock, 7:00am. That was way to early, so I decided to go back to sleep.

"WAKE UP NICO!!" someone yelled, "DON'T MAKE ME GET THE APHRODITE GIRLS!!"

"I'M UP!" I quickly screamed and ran to answer the door. Grover was standing there.

"Why," I started, "are you waking me up so FRIGGIN' EARLY!?!?!?"

"You forgot already?" Grover said.

"Oh, right, quest, Texas, shadow travel. Right." I replied, yawning, "But why am I up so early? I thought Chiron wanted me at the Big House around 10:00."

"Yes, well, he did," Grover answered, "but there is a small problem at the Big House, and Chiron needs you. _Now_."

I grabbed my stuff and ran to the Big House. Everything looked normal from the outside, but once I got inside, I saw the problem. About twenty skeletons were destroying everything. One was ripping up a chair, while another was breaking the tables. One was even making some coffee, which just spilled all over the floor when he tried to drink it. Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse were already there, trying to fight them off, but making no progress. This was a job for a kid of Hades. Lucky for everyone, that was me. I took out my sword and attacked. The first five skeletons ran right towards me, but as soon as they came in contact with my sword, they disintegrated. The others then became wary. When I slashed at the skeletons legs, they jumped, when I stabbed they ducked. Suddenly I felt a pain in my sword arm. I quickly realized that one of the skeletons had stabbed me. Now I was angry. My arm felt like it was on fire but I kept fighting. I ran straight on to the remaining skeletons. I slashed two, stabbed one, and skeletons were disintegrating around me. Eventually there was only one skeleton left, who figured he didn't have a chance and ran. Clarisse ran after him but I knew he would get out alive, or dead, or whatever you want to call it. I was super tired, and my whole body felt weak like a wet piece of spaghetti. My knees buckled, and I blacked out.

* * * * *

I opened my eyes and saw two big blue eyes looking at me. The girl gasped and ran out of the room. I heard her yell, "He's awake! He's awake!". Chiron walked in shortly after.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When you got stabbed in the arm, you were poisoned," Chiron explained, "Luckily for you, Claire of Aphrodite took care of you. She seemed really worried about you. You should be ready to go to Texas in half an hour."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About four and a half hours. It's around twelve o'clock now." Chiron replied as he clopped out. A few minutes after he left, Claire came in, carrying a glass of nectar. She stared at me with big eyes.

"H-hi Nico." She stammered, " h-here's some nectar." She held the glass as far away from her as she could as she handed it to me, and as soon as I took it, she ran out of the room. As usual, the nectar tasted like my favorite food in the world, Bianca's super deluxe fudge brownies, still warm with a hint of whipped cream. She used to make it for me when we were in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. When I finished the nectar to the very last drop, I got up and felt like I could take on a whole army of skeletons. I walked outside and saw Chiron, Grover, Claire and all the other little Aphrodite girls there to see me off. I realized that Claire looked about a year younger then me, and had long, strait brown hair. As I approached I also noticed Grover had gotten my stuff from this morning.

"Here's your stuff." Grover said while handing me my backpack. I slid it on my back.

"The other camp starts at 8:00am," Chiron told me, "Since you need an adult to take you and pick you up every day, you will find a good friend of mine in front of your hotel at 7:50 sharp."

"Okay," I said, "I'm ready."

I looked at the tree in front of me. I concentrated hard, and ran. I could hear footsteps behind me but I didn't think anything of it. Right before I hit the tree two things happened, one, I felt something wrap around my ankle, and two, I melted into the cold, dark shadows. It was pitch black, and wind was flying past me. I was going faster than the speed of light, and I loved it. I could hear strange noises coming from all around, but that didn't bother me because I was in my zone. Something was still tugging at my ankle but I somehow knew I couldn't look back or I would break my neck. The darkness melted into a flat, dry land. I knew it was Austin because there was a billboard with a smiling cowboy on it saying, "Welcome to Austin, Texas!" It was strange, because it had felt like I had gone double the distance. I soon found out why. I looked at my ankle. I had brought some extra baggage.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted. This was _not_ good.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I actually did go to Camp Half-Blood in Austin, Texas this summer! IT WAS AMAZING!! Its the reason my name is camphalfbloodchild =]

Btw, tridentbonez313, I actually don't know what OOC means, sorry. I'm kind of new to Fanfiction.


	3. I Fight For a Sandwich

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO!! I'm not that amazing. I don't own Subway either, sooo, yea.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted. Clinging to my foot was none other, than Claire.

"S-sorry," Claire stammered, "It's just, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry. Can't you just take me back?"

"No!" I yelled, "Do you know how tiring it is to shadow travel half-way across America!? Especially with an extra person?"

"Sorry." Claire said, looking at her feet.

I signed. "Let's just IM Chiron, he'll know what to do. Do you have any drachmas?"

"Yes." Claire responded while reaching into her pocket. Lucky for us, I packed a mister because I knew I might have to IM someone. I squirted the mist and said "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow. Show me Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered and I recognize the area we had just shadow traveled from.

"Chiron!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He galloped over.

"Claire!" Chiron said sternly, "Why did you grab onto Nico!?"

"I'm sorry." Claire said for the fourth time.

"Well," Chiron turned to me, "I take it that you are to tired to bring her back. So I guess she'll just have to stay with you."

"WHAT!?" I shouted, I seemed to be doing this quite a bit lately, "but . . . but . . . the hotel room is only going to have one bed!"

"Actually," Chiron said, "We got you a two bed bedroom just in case you found a demigod at this camp."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I muttered.

"I don't mind." Claire added quietly.

"Then you're ready!" Chiron said, "You will be staying at the Hampton Inn & Suites. Good luck!"

"Wait! How are we meant to get there?" I asked. Just then Richard from Athena popped up in the mist.

"According to my calculations," Richard began as he adjusted his glasses, "If you go walk north for about .706 miles you will reach Riverside Dr., which, when you turn left, will then take you to your destination."

"Uh, thanks?" I said.

"No problamo!" Richard replied. The mist shimmered, and the IM disconnected. We followed Richard's directions, reached the hotel, and checked in. We were in room 321, which was easy enough for an idiot like me to remember. Since it was almost noon in Texas (there is a one hour time difference) I decided to go to the Subway across the street for some sandwiches. Claire had to go shopping, seeing as she didn't bring anything to wear. Her sisters were sending her some clothes, but they wouldn't be here until tomorrow, and Zeus forbid she didn't have silk Chanel PJ's to sleep in tonight.

I walked it to subway and got a 5 dollar foot long. As I was paying for my sandwich, the cashier lady said, "Have a nice lunch, Nico. To bad you'll never finish it!" and lunged at me. Dang it! Why do monsters attack at the most inconvenient times? I reached for my sword. It wasn't there, I had left it in the room. I'm such an idiot! I dodged the _empousa_'s attack.

"Stupid son of Hades! Stay still!" she yelled. That gave me an idea. I focused all my energy, which wasn't very much, on the floor. The floor rumbled, and a crack opened in the middle of the sandwich shop. A skeleton in a German WWII outfit climbed out, and defeated the _empousa_ for me by whacking her with a lamp. By now I was super weak from the shadow traveling and skeleton calling, so I grabbed my sandwich and slowly made my way to room 321, where I fell asleep the second I hit the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry It took so long! I didn't have much time because I had soccer camp for the last two weeks and next week too. Then school starts, so I've been busy.**

**(music note) Five, five dollar, five dollar foot loooong. That song is always in my head.**

**Also, you guys are so smart!! Was it that obvious that it was Claire? Anyway, review!! ;]**


End file.
